Four Years
by vick86
Summary: It's been four years since T.K. first met Kari again and he's been in love with her ever since. Matt thinks it's about time he confessed. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK this story has a backstory. I actually wrote it ages ago (more like years). I still think it's sweet so it's ready for publication. I did change the ending slightly by adding in one more sentence. Now this is short, sweet and probably corny but isn't all fanfiction?**

"You love her don't you?"

T.K. and his brother Matt were skipping through a photo album. Right now they were looking at a picture of T.K. and his best friend Kari.

"T.K.?" Matt could see that something was troubling his brother.

"All right" He yelled "I do love her, as deeply as a man can love a woman I suppose."

"And when did you realise you loved her?"

"Four years ago, since the first time I saw her again.

"Four years and you never told her? That's it if you don't tell her now, I will."

"That's blackmail and you know it."

"Blackmail? You force me too. Kari is a beautiful girl, if only I were a few years younger… How can you keep your love for her hidden for four effing years? I'm not blackmailing you. I'm forcing you to do something you should have done a long time ago."

"She's been my best friend for seven years. I'm not about to risk that friendship."

"Friendship, friendship is nothing compared to love" Matt said this rather loudly

"How would you know, you've never had a girlfriend before"

"Nor did you, It's time you got one." Said Matt, although it was clear that T.K. had touched a painful subject

"I just can't"

"What are you afraid of rejection?"

"I don't want to break our friendship."

Matt slapped T.K. forcing him to come to his senses.

"Are you crazy" Said Matt very angry. "You just told me you love that woman more than anything, how long do you plan to keep that hidden. You could have been a couple for four bloody years. I will call and tell her to come here immediately. This is your last chance to tell her or I will tell her for you."

Fifteen minutes later:

"Hi, Kari. You look great."

"You wanted to see me, Matt."

"T.K. has something to tell you, Kari. And If he doesn't I will" Said Matt looking a T.K. as if he was threatening him. "Here let me take your jacket, want a beer."

"You know I don't drink that stuff, Matt. Just give me an orange juice."

"Please sit down, Kari. T.K. you come with me." They walked to the kitchen where Matt took two cans of beers out the fridge, filled a glass with orange juice and gave T.K a final advice. "Just tell her and if you can't tell her, kiss her and she'll understand."

"Wish me luck"

Matt sat down at the kitchen table opened his beer can and pretended to be reading the local newspaper while T.K. sat down next to Kari in the living room. He too opened his can and sipped some beer.

"Kari, we have been best friends for years now and I wanted to tell you that… ehm… that I… I…. I…. Kari I…. Oohh I Can't" He drunk some more beer and said:

"Kari you know how much a care about you and I just wanted to say that I… ehm That I… (What did matt say again: just kiss her if you can't tell her. I want to kiss her more than anything but I can't. Why not, you love her, kiss her. No I can't) Kari I…. eh… L… eh… I…"

"JUST TELL HER YOU LOVE HER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD." Matt shouted: his patience was over. T.K turned his head down in shame.

"Do you, T.K. Do you love me?"

"Yes, Kari. I do." T.K. admitted

"Oh, silly and you didn't have the nerve to tell me. T.K. I eh… I love you too."

"Really? T.K moved closer to Kari.

"Ever since I first saw you again." said Kari seductively

Matt choked on his beer

"What's so funny" asked Kari

"Are you telling me that you have been in love with each other for four years and neither of you had the nerve to admit it."

"You loved me for four years? Looks like we have to make up for lost time, don't you think" She moved closer to T.K.

Their mouths were only an inch apart when T.K. said "Definitely" and they shared their first passionate kiss. "You are so beautiful."

"Stop it T.K. you're making me blush."

"But you're even cuter when you blush." At this point Matt decided to leave. He didn't want to intrude and had to play with his band on a party anyway.

"Oh T.K. I didn't know that you could be so romantic."

"Neither did I. I guess you automatically get romantic when you're in love."

"Why are we talking anyway I want to hold and kiss you"

When Matt returned home hours later he wasn't surprised to find two teenagers embracing eachother sleeping on the couch.

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's chapter 2. I've increased the rating just to be on the safe side. This chapter is nowhere near as sweet or innocent as chapter 1. Sarcasm: but I actually did manage to mention a digimon in this chapter. Dedicated to SugarSpiral for being me first ever reviewer.**

When Matt woke up the next morning he made himself a cup of coffee, took the local newspaper out of his mailbox and started reading it sitting at his kitchen table occasionally sipping his coffee. It wasn't until after he finished reading his paper and the coffee had woken him up properly that he noticed the fact that two teenagers were still sleeping on the couch in the living room. Which came as a surprise to him seeing as how he went to bed well past midnight and the fact that he slept at least 8 hours a night no matter what time he went to bed. He walked into the living room and shook them awake "It's time to wake up you lovebirds"

"Did you have to wake me up now?" asked T.K. drowsily "I havent slept this well in ages"

"Lovebirds?" Said Kari who'd also woken up in a slightly annoyed and an equally drowsy voice "There's no need to tease us."

"Apparently there is. You guys do realise it's 11 am" said Matt grinning

"11 am" Said Kari as she yawned, suddenly jumped from the couch and said "I need to take a shower"

"You're not the only one" said T.K. slowly getting up rubbing his eyes.

"Are you implying that you want to take a shower with me... you know together" Said Kari teasingly

Trying to sound not too excited at the prospect T.K. said "Well only If you want us to... we're not kids anymore surely we can handle this maturely"

"I think it might be a little to early in our relationship for that" Said Kari eyeing Matt.

"I suppose it's better not to rush these things" Now realising how embarrassing it would be to take a shower with the girl who had finally become his girlfriend while his brother was in the next room. Sounding slightly disappointed he said "Oh well. It's time for a cup of coffee anyway"

"Great" said Matt as Kari entered the bathroom. "I don't even get to use my own shower first anymore. I know I should have taken a shower when I came home last night, well tonight technically speaking but you guys looked so cute together sleeping on that couch and I didn't want to wake you up"

"So anything interesting in the paper" Said T.K. as he seated himself at the kitchen table with a hot cup of coffee.

"Oh not much" said Matt "Just the usual boring politics, lousy weather and water skiing budgerigars"

"That bad, eh" said T.K. as he started reading the front page.

"Well there was something about a teen couple who've finally admitted that they've been in love with each other for the last four years and ended up spending the night sleeping in each others arms for nearly 14 hours" Said Matt teasingly.

T.K. was not amused "Just shut up and hand me the sugar" he retorted.

15 minutes later Kari exited the bathroom wearing the same clothes she did when she entered. "What's the point of showering if you're just going to wear the same dirty clothes again, sweety?" Said T.K. trying to flatter his new girlfriend.

"There's no need to patronise me" T.K. would soon learn that Kari hated supposedly cute nicknames like sweety, honey, darling. For some reason she did like caramel Kari "besides what am I supposed to do wear your clothes?"

"Actually wearing T.K's clothes isn't such a bad idea. We could take pictures." said Matt trying not to laugh "At least you'd have something to show the grandchildren one day that way."

Kari wasn't pleased "Don't get ahead of yourself Matt. T.K. and I are nowhere near marriage yet let alone kids or grand kids more to the point I am not a cross-dresser."

"Well enough about cross-dressing grandmothers" chuckled Matt "since you're finished drowning yourself you'll have to excuse me while I **finally** take a shower myself."

"There's no need to get antsy just because I took a shower first" muttered Kari as Matt entered the bathroom. "Could you get me a glass of orange juice T.K."

As T.K. opened the fridge she continued "So since we're a couple now shouldn't we go on dates."

"But we go out all the time. Remember I took you to that concert" He filled up a glass with orange juice and placed it in front of Kari as she down in front of the kitchen table

"That was three months ago never mind the fact that you got the tickets for free since your brothers band was playing." Kari quickly gulped down her drink.

"Only as the opening act besides you practically begged me so you could come along for the main act." He sat down opposite her "I know you fancy their guitar player."

Kari nearly choked on her orange juice "I do not"

"Yes you do no need denying it just because you're my girlfriend now." T.K. wasn't angry or jealous "It's fine you can look all you want. It's not like you're ever going to get him anyway"

She saw right through his reasons for saying this "You only say that because you fancy that actress in that lame sci-fi show you always watch."

"No I don't" Said T.K. a little to quick in a voice that wouldn't have fooled a poyomon.

"Yes you do no need denying it just because you're my boyfriend now." She wasn't angry or jealous either "It's fine you can look all you want. It's not like you're ever going to get her anyway."

They both laughed quietly.

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: OK I know it's cheap writing using the same sentence twice but I felt it was justifiable this time. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
